Aku Ingin Pulang
by D Akevia II
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang begitu kau cintai ternyata menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar darimu, membohongimu dengan kambing hitam agar kau 'bahagia' dan semuanya justru terungkap di hari bersejarahmu. SasuSaku story. Rate T. Oneshoot, abal-abal, OOC, Mind to RnR?


#saya iseng-iseng bongkar buku-buku SMP, terus mata saya tertuju pada sebuah buku bahasa Indonesia, dan saya nemu cerpen ini. Saya jadi kepikiran untuk jadikan fanfik, jadi intinya fik ini fiksi pengayaan, atau dari karya yang udah ada (ngaku soalnya gak mau dibilang plagiat) tapi ntar saya mau nambah-nambahin dikit hehehe.

**Catatan : sebuah saduran dari fiksi dengan judul "Dia Ingin Kembali"**

**Aku Ingin Pulang**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**DIA INGIN KEMBALI milik, errr, gak ada penulisnya, sumbernya MOP Agustus 2005.**

**Aku Ingin Pulang milik Saya (A.K.)**

_._

Angin di pantai Sidney menerpa wajah Sakura yang muram. Kira-kira sebulan ini gadis cantik berambut sepunggung itu tinggal di sini, di Sidney-Australia, di sebuah apartemen mewah. Ibu Sakura seorang wanita karier dan ayahnya bussinessman yang sukses. Segala fasilitas dan kemewahan didapat Sakura dengan mudah dari kedua orang tuanya. Lalu mengapa gadis berwajah asia yang manis itu tampak muram? Apakah ia kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya? Tidak juga, karena orang tua Sakura sangat sayang pada anaknya itu, apalagi Sakura adalah anak semata wayang mereka. Orang tua Sakura telah sepakat bahwa jangan sampai bisnis dan karier mereka mengganggu keharmonisan keluarga terlebih sampai membuat buah hati mereka merasa dianak tirikan dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Lantas mengapa sang gadis terlihat murung dan bersedih, dan sepertinya sang gadis tidak hanya bersedih, namun juga rindu, kerinduan yang amat sangat dalam. Ia rindu kepada banyak hal, kepada seseorang yang masih ia cintai salah satunya. Dia, mantan kekasihnya. Namun rasanya kata mantan belum sanggup ia terima atas status hubungan mereka, dan lagi, keduanya tidak pernah berucap satu kata pun yang menandakan berakhirnya hubungan mereka, itu artinya 'masih' dan 'belum' menjadi mantan bukan? Pemuda yang membayangi kerinduannya itu, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda Jepang yang ia kenal saat ia sekolah di Jepang. Ia juga sangat merindukan teman-temannya di Jepang.

Sepanjang hidupnya yang baru saja berumur 18 tahun, Sakura tidak pernah tinggal menetap, ia selalu mengikuti pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya itu. Itupun bukan paksaan dari kedua orang tuanya, melainkan keinginan Sakura sendiri. Ia sebenarnya adalah gadis keturunan Myanmar-Jepang, ayah Sakura adalah orang Myanmar, dan ibunya yang berasal dari Jepang. Di umurnya yang ke 16 tahun, Sakura mendapatkan kesempatan untuk 'pulang' ke salah satu tempat asal orang tuanya, Jepang. Dan di Jepang lah ia mengenal Sasuke, sosok yang selalu ia kagumi setiap waktu bahkan setiap detik ia bernafas. Sasuke yang selalu ia banggakan di depan semua orang, termasuk kedua orangtuanya. Tak sadar segaris senyum tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

Hah~ Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sebulan berada tempat asing biasanya merupakan hal yang mudah bagi Sakura. Ia adalah gadis yang supel, terlebih ia lancar berbahasa asing seperti Bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Korea dan Myanmar, ia juga terlahir dengan paras cantik yang menawan, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan teman. Namun kali ini ada yang lain, tidak biasanya dia menjadi sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, dan lebih cenderung menutup diri, pikirannya selalu saja melayang jauh keseberang laut lepas di sana, Jepang, dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke, setiap memikirkan nama itu dan kenangannya di Jepang membuatnya tersenyum lagi dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Namun sesaat kemudian, senyuman manis itu berangsur surut, ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba hinggap di relung hati Sakura tiap ia mengingat nama itu, perasaan yang membuatnya merasa sakit, kecewa, marah, dan sekaligus menyesal. Perasaan yang tercipta karena peristiwa sebulan yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya bermuram di pantai Sidney yang tengah merona disepuh senja.

Jam kuno di rumah Sakura berdentang, memberitahu penghuni rumah jika jarum menit tengah menunjuk angka romawi duabelas. Pukul delapan malam tepat. Bunyi jam yang menggema di ruang tamu rumah Sakura itu semakin memupuk rasa jengkel gadis itu. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ia menunggui kekasihnya –Sasuke, namun sosok itu tak kunjung datang, padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya, Sasuke menjanjikan makan malam bersamanya, dan jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo berdua. Sakura sangat senang akan hal ini, terlebih malam ini adalah malam minggu, jalan-jalan berdua dengan sang kekasih, makan malam yang romantis, terlebih malam ini merangkap malam ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun. Pasti semua orang akan iri apadanya.

Namun, sepertinya angan-angan indah di kepala gadis cantik yang terbalut rok bermotif bunga merah jambu itu sudah di ujung tanduk. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi kekasihnya, namun tak berhasil, yang tersambung justru suara operator, singkatnya handphone Sasuke mati atau dimatikan, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa keterlambatan Sasuke itu karena mungkin pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sedang mencari hadiah atau mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan dan sebagainya, seperti setahun yang lalu, yang pernah ia lalui bersama Sasuke. Ia juga telah menghubungi ibu kost Sasuke, tapi jawaban yang diterima Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa meredam emosinya, "Saya kurang tau Mbak, kayaknya tadi anak-anak sudah keluar semua, soalnya saya sekarang sedang keluar."

Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir sedikit tenang, dengan acuan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah membohonginya. Pikiran Sakura kacau, dia justru berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti, jangan-jangan Sasuke kecelakaan dan sebagainya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya yang tidak tenang di sofa ruang tamunya yang terbilang mewah, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lagi, namun yang ia dapat masih sama, suara operator. Sakura mondar-mandir tidak tenang, sesekali ia melirik jam kunonya yang gagah menghiasi ruang tamunya –setengah sembilan malam, "Kemana kamu Sas?" gumamnya sambil mondar-mandir. Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura menuntunnya untuk pergi ke kost Sasuke. Tapi bukankah tadi ibu kostnya bilang penghuni kostnya sudah keluar semua? Tapi tadi kan dia tidak berada di kost, jadi siapa tahu saja yang dikatakan ibu kost Sasuke salah. Pikirnya. Tekad Sakura sudah bulat, ia harus ke kost Sasuke, dan memastikan apakah Sasuke ada di kost atau tidak.

"Ma, aku mau ke kost Sasuke?" kata Sakura pada ibunya yang berada di ruang baca.

"Lho, katanya dia mau jemput kamu?" jawab ibunya dengan alis bertaut yang mencerminkan perasaan curiga dan bingung.

"Nggak tahu ni Ma, ditelpon hpnya mati, jadi aku mau kesana mau mastiin" kata Sakura dengan nada khawatir, sangat khawatir.

"Ya, udah ati-ati ya, jangan malem-malem, pake helm!" kata ibunya kemudian dengan suara bertambah keras diakhir kalimatnya karena Sakura langsung beranjak ke garasi ketika ibunya baru mengatakan 'ya'.

Setelah meminta izin dari ibunya, Sakura langsung menyalakan skuter matic barunya, hadiah ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya. Harusnya malam ini diadakan pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi Sakura meminta untuk diundur demi waktunya bersama Sasuke malam ini, berdua, namun malam istimewa yang harusnya menjadi kado terindahnya di saat ia beranjak dewasa justru memunculkan sejuta pertanyaan rumit, dan kebingungan yang memenuhi kepala Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia selalu berharap yang terakhir, yang akan menemaninya sampai keduanya menua dan kembali dalam dekapan Tuhan. Di mata Sakura, Sasuke adalah sosok yang baik, sangat baik, ia sopan, pengertian, ramah, tidak sombong, dan juga, tampan. Sasuke memang orang baik, ia baik terhadap siapapun, namun kali ini ia tidak menepati janjinya, apakah itu juga termasuk baik?

Sepuluh menit Sakura melaju di jalanan ibukota Tokyo, sampailah ia di depan sebuah kost laki-laki, kost kekasihnya –Sasuke. Menurut ibu kost tadi ketika ia menelpon, penghuni kost sudah keluar semua, namun di dalam rumah kost terdengar suara musik yang menggema. Sakura tak terlalu memikirkannya, tujuannya kesini hanya satu, Sasuke. Ia menata batinnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia mengetukkan punggung jarinya di daun pintu. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang merespon dari dalam. Ia segera membuka pintu, ketika ia mendengar ada suara ketukan yang berulang-ulang.

"Hah!" sosok yang muncul di balik pintu itu sedikit kaget mendapati siapa tamunya.

"Kamu kenapa kaget gitu liat aku Nar?" kata Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Orang yang membuka pintu itu bernama Naruto, teman Sasuke. Sakura yang tadi sudah menata batinnya untuk tenang, kini merasakan keteguhannya runtuh saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kaget melihatnya, seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar kepadanya. Ia semakin kacau dan bingung. Kebingungannya bertambah ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis seumuran dengannya dari dalam rumah kost kekasihnya itu. Siapa dia? Batin Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat gadis ini, dan untuk apa dia ada di kost Sasuke, kenapa Naruto bersikap aneh, semuanya membingungkan. Sekilas Sakura memperhatikan penampilan gadis di depannya itu. Dari penampilannya, saraf neuron Sakura menggolongkan gadis itu sebagai gadis yang cukup 'berani' dalam berpenampilan, pakaiannya ketat dan terbuka, dengan celana hot pens membungkus tubuhnya yang langsing berisi, di lengan gadis itu terukir tato yang Sakura tak mengerti maksud dan artinya. Ah, bukankah ia kesini untuk Sasuke? Ia kembali sadar akan tujuannya, mengabaikan sosok gadis itu.

"Sasuke ke mana Nar?" tanya Sakura langsung pada Naruto.

"Eh anu, emm, di, di dalem Sakura" jawab Naruto dan lagi-lagi dengan sikap yang aneh.

"Di dalam?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Wajar sepertinya ia emosi, karena ia telah menunggu hampir dua jam, dan ternyata kekasihnya masih 'di dalam'.

"Kenalin" potong gadis sexy yang ada di belakang punggung Naruto itu seraya memberikan tangan kanannya. Sakura tidak berpikir dua kali, pikirannya sendiri terlanjur kalut, ia langsung menjabat tangan gadis itu dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Karin, pacar Sasuke di Nagasaki" jawab gadis yang mengaku bernama Karin itu dengan senyum di ujung bibirnya.

Kedua emerald Sakura menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Apa? Pacar katanya? Batinnya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut, rasanya seperti tersengat listrik berdaya ribuan megavolt yang mungkin dapat menewaskan seseorang dalam hitungan detik. Namun Sakura mencoba menguasai dirinya, jangan sampai emosinya meledak di sini. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan, menahan sebuah pukulan yang teramat keras di dinding hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan kedua orang yang berada di ambang pintu itu.

"Sakura, jangan pergi dulu please" ucap naruto yang dengan refleks mengejar dan menggengam pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

"Untuk apa Nar?" kata Sakura dengan suaranya yang terputus-putus.

"Lo harus ketemu Sasuke, please Sakura, lo harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Naruto setengah memohon dan memaksa.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya yang ia pikir mubazir itu.

"Semuanya udah jelas Naruto" ucap Sakura dengan susah payah menahan gejolak emosinya tak hampir tak terbendung lagi, sekilas Naruto dapat melihatnya, melihat gejolak yang Sakura tahan agar tidak meleleh di hadapannya.

"Please Sakura, demi persahabatan kita deh" kata Naruto kembali memohon padanya. Persahabatan? Sekilas Sakura ingin menertawakan pemuda berambut blonde di depannya itu, bagaimana ia masih sanggup mengatakan kata 'sahabat' jika selama ini ia menyembunyikan hal besar dibalik 'sahabatnya' –dirinya. Sakura menghirupnya dalam-dalam udara sekelilingnya, berharap mendapat sedikit kekuatan dan ketenangan. Ia menuruti pegangan tangan Naruto yang membawanya menuju pintu.

Belum sampai langkah Sakura memasuki garis pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seperti ada orang menjerit, meminta tolong, dan mengerang kesakitan. Sakura mengenal suara itu, sangat kenal. Itu suara, Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Sasuke kenapa Nar?" tanya Sakura, ia benar-benar bingung, teriakan kesakitan itu seperti menjungkir balikkan akal dan perasaannya yang semula sangat marah, menjadi sangat khawatir.

Satu dua detik berlalu, Sakura tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung, dan takut. Takut? Takut akan hal apa? Sakura tidak mau menunggu lebih lama, ia segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Arrgghh,," pekikan suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa? Buka pintunya Sas!" Sakura berteriak dengan menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Naruto dan Karin menyusulnya di belakang.

"Sasuke kenapa Nar? Dia kenapa? Kenapa kamarnya dikunci?" tanya Sakura kalap.

"Dia sakau, nona!" belum sempat Naruto menjelaskannya pada Sakura, Karin terlebih dahulu buka suara. Sebuah jawaban telak yang kembali menghancurkan hatinya.

Sakau? Gila! Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menyangka jika Sasuke adalah pengguna drugs, satu lagi pukulan keras tepat mengenai dinding hatinya yang telah remuk. Bukan hanya itu, gadis bernama Karin yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sasuke juga kini berada di sampingnya, yang juga kekasih Sasuke selama satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan selama itulah ternyata dia dibodohi, dibohongi dan dihianati oleh seseorang yang teramat ia cintai. Semuanya tumpah, jadi satu, apa yang Sakura pendam sedari tadi akhirnya meluap, hatinya yang telah remuk tak mampu membendung rasa sakitnya, kebenciannya. Sakura berlari keluar ke arah motornya, dan langsung bergegas pergi, tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa lagi.

Udara malam yang mulai dingin terasa menusuk tulang. Deretan lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar meriah mewarnai malam tak mampu mengurangi sedikit kepekatan dalam hati Sakura. Ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, berharap agar ia secepatnya sampai di rumah. Ia ingin meluapkan semuanya, ia ingin mengadu pada ibunya. Mata indahnya yang biasanya berbinar-binar, kini berkaca-kaca ditimpa kilauan lampu jalanan.

Pikiran Sakura begitu kalut, ia hanya memikirkan kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya, kenapa kenyataan begitu pahit untukknya, hingga ia tak sadar ia telah melanggar salah satu peraturan lalulintas yang telah berlaku secara universal, otak Sakura tidak lagi dapat memproses jika lampu merah artinya ia harus berhenti, ia justru terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Na'as bagi Sakura. Sebuah badan kontainer besar ditabraknya dari samping, tubuh dan motornya membentur badan kontainer begitu dengan begitu keras, seketika ia limbung kehilangan kesadarannya dan semuanya mengabur ketika ia memejamkan matanya.

Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, bau anyir darahnya sendiri yang menggenang menjadi sebuah tontonan dadakan di tengah jalan, seseorang yang mengerubunginya mencoba untuk memastikan sisa-sisa nyawanya.

"Dia masih hidup! Tolong gadis ini, kita bawa ke rumah sakit segera!" kata orang itu. Sakura dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Keluarganya begitu terkejut dengan berita kecelakaan Sakura, terutama ibu Sakura, ia sampai pingsan ketika diberitahu pihak kepolisian jika putri sematawayangnya mengalami kecelakaan. Sementara ayah Sakura yang sedang bertugas di luar negeri segera memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sakura mengalami koma selama tiga hari di salah satu rumah sakit tokyo. Ia mengalami cidera bahu dan tulang rusuk. Sasuke pernah datang dengan maksud menjenguknya, namun kedua orang tuanya sudah terlanjur benci dengannya.

Di hari ke-empatnya Sakura tersadar dari komanya. Ia terlihat seperti boneka yang tak bernyawa. Raganya masih hidup, namun batinnya terasa sudah mati, hampa, dan waktu serasa berjalan begitu lamban. Setelah kondisi fisik dan batinnya sedikit membaik, orang tua Sakura memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Sidney –Australia. Untuk menjalani pemulihan di sana, sekaligus untuk melupakan kejadian yang teramat menyakitkan itu. Namun baginya hal itu dilakukannya bukan untuk melupakan, tapi untuk lari. Ya, lari dari kenyataan.

Senja di pantai Sidney semakin meredup, namun Sakura masih termenung untuk kesekian puluh menit yang telah berlalu. Sore ini ia memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama tentang Sasuke. Orang yang masih sangat ia cintai. Ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan muncul di hati kecilnya. Ia selama ini hanya ingin dimengerti, diperhatikan, namun ia belum pernah berbalas untuk mengerti dan memperhatikan. Siang tadi Naruto menghubunginya, kali ini Sakura menerimanya, biasanya dia akan selalu menolak untuk menerima kontak dari siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, termasuk saat Sasuke sendiri yang mencoba menghubunginya.

Naruto meminta ma'af pada Sakura karena selama ini ia tidak memberitahu keadaan Sasuke pada Sakura. Karena sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang juga sangat mencintai Sakura, hanya saja...

"Kalau dia memang mencintaiku, lalu bagaimana dengan Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia memang pacar Sasuke, tapi itu dulu, tiga tahun yang lalu, sebelum kalian berdua ketemu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah resmi putus, tapi Sasuke nggak bisa lepas gitu aja sama Karin, karena Sasuke terlanjur 'kecanduan' Sakura. Ia bu-tuh." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura tidak merespon, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Karin adalah pengedar psikotropika berbagai jenis, saat itu Karin lari ke Tokyo untuk menghindar dari kejaran polisi di Nagasaki yang mulai tahu aktifitasnya sebagai pengedar. Sasuke selalu berusaha melindungi Karin itu karena jika Karin tertangkap, otomatis itu juga akan berimbas padanya. Sasuke selalu mendapatkan obat itu dari Karin secara gratis, kamu tahu kan seorang pecandu nggak bisa lepas dari obat, dan kalo bukan dari Karin ia bisa mendapat barang itu darimana? Narkoba mahal, ia sendiri sekarang kuliah sambil kerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke mati-matian melindungi Karin agar nggak tertangkap polisi, agak ia tidak ikut kena getahnya, agar kuliahnya tidak berantakan, dan tentu saja agar ia tetap mendapat ceceran drugs dari Karin. Karena sekali lagi, Sasuke udah kecanduan. Orang tua Sasuke pun akan sangat kecewa jika anak yang mereka harapkan menjadi orang sukses justru menjadi seorang pecandu, padahal Sasuke sendiri ingin membahagiakan orangtuanya, dan juga kamu Sakura" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Naruto mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ia telah lama menjadi teman Sasuke, ia tahu karakter Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Hahh" Sakura meresponnya dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu?" sambung Sakura.

"Satu lagi yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu, sekarang Sasuke sedang direhabilitasi, dia juga depresi Sakura, dia butuh kamu" kata Naruto melemah.

Tidak sadar tetes bening mengaliri wajah cantik Sakura, ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia begitu jahat, ia tidak pernah mau tahu tentang kekasihnya, ia tidak pernah mau mengerti keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, terlebih ia terlanjur membubuhkan tinta hitam di atas nama Sasuke, mengecapnya sebagai lelaki yang patut dibenci dan ia tinggalkan.

"Sasuke" Sakura kembali menggumamkan nama itu, ia berharap angin pantai yang meniup suaranya mampu membawa bisikan itu ketelinga sang pemilik nama, memberitahukan padanya bahwa seseorang tengah merindukannya dengan sangat. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku harus pulang" katanya dengan tegar.

Sekaranglah saatnya ia membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai lelaki itu, dan bukan malah meninggalkannya.

Sakura meninggalkan pantai Sidney yang kini telah diarsir malam. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia benar-benar ingin kembali, ia ingin membantu Sasuke sembuh. Itu tujuannya. Sebuah keputusan yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum sangat bahagia, orang tuanya mengizinkan. Malam itu juga Sakura mempacking barang-barangnya dan memesan tiket pesawat menuju Tokyo.

"Tunggu aku Sasuke, aku akan pulang"

.

.

**FIN**

Hehehe gimana? Bagus nggak? Atau aneh. Oh iya makasih untuk sahabat saya Arai Kazura yang udah banyak bantu saya berdiskusi tentang Fanfik, hehehe arigato Nee. *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Oh iya buat reader semua, Review ya ^^ makasih...


End file.
